Master Timeline
Click for an alternate, interactive version of this timeline Key: BH- Before Hylia AD- After Demise The Pre-Hylia Era Character Births (00XX-0027) * Alauth (BH-00XX) * Chamdar (BH-0027) Demon War (BH-0010) ' A race of demons known as the Ma invade the ancient Land of Hylia. Lead by Demise they seek to take the Triforce for their own. The Goddess Hylia creates Skyloft and has the Hylians protect the Triforce there. With the Triforce safe Hylia leads the remaining tribes on the surface into battle. Among the Ma is a demon known as Ratnis, who would later go on to spawn Davus and Sirius Fulmen. Ratnis wishes to claim the role that Demise sits in. '''Corruption of Sourbeneton (BH-000X) ' In the Sacred Realm former celestial defender Sourbeneton betrays Aris Mastigos inorder to side with Demise after the Ma kings power tempted him. He soon after became corrupted by this power, and came to be known as the Dark Father, Oni of Light. '''The Witnessing of Demise (BH-0000) Traveling back in time Alauth and Ella Huntley arrive the day before Demise's defeat and witness those events, which triggers Alauth's memories of its Malauth identity to begin resurfacing. When they are sent back to The Epoch of Disharmony (Day 2), they bring Chamdar with them. The Skyward Sword Era (AD-0001 to AD-1199) The Order of Elemental Worship is Founded (AD-0002) AvaKai in Dragon Form, and Polaris Eridanus briefly get transported back in time while fighting the Lava Scorpion in the Temple of Forgotten Depths. While there, an ancient order of monks witnesses them and deems all three as legendary figures. Later this order goes on to paint a giant mural which contains numerous prophecies. Sirius & Vera Arrive from The Future (AD-850) Sirius Fulmaren and his wife Vera Fulmaren arrive from the future. Sirius is 440 years old at this time. The Labrynna Zora Experiment (AD-851) Sirius Fulmaren experiments with a group of Zora eggs at a pond in Labrynna by combining their essence with Dragon eggs. From that day on descendants of this egg batch would secretly carry with it some of the dragons body and soul in their essence. Skyward Sword In-Game Events (AD-1000) The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword takes place in this year. Skyloftian Colonization Begins (AD-1001) After the defeat of the last known Demon Lord Ghirahim, the cloud barrier separating land from sky is broken. With the rediscovery of the surface world mass colonization begins by the people of Skyloft. With a massive influx of these new settlers tensions gradually escalate with the native tribes of the surface. The Fulmen Loop (AD-1002) Mere hours after his battle with Polaris on Day 7 of Interloper, Davus Fulmen is launched backwards in time to the year AD-1002. 'Signing of the Hyrulean Accords (AD-1050)' The Kingdom of Hyrule is founded. In order to keep the peace with the native surface tribes, an accord is signed by Zelda the First. The Zora and Goron tribes enter a loose alliance with Hyrule in exchange for sealing up the timeshift stones so no one race can misuse its power. The stones are sealed up in a hidden vault and locked away with the three keys of the Hyrulean Trust. The three keys are hidden away and guarded by the Hylians, the Zora, and the Gorons respectively. Gerudo Mass Migration (AD-1051) With the discovery of timeshift stones in the area, the formerly nomadic Gerudo Tribe migrates to the Lanayru Desert. By the time they arrive however they discover the stones have already been completely mined out. Despite this setback the tribe begins construction on their main fortress here. With the passing of time the region is renamed the Gerudo Desert. 'Character Births (Ranging from AD-1149 to AD-1185)' * Kaimu Kotaro (AD-1149) * Corgoro (AD-1150) * Treene (AD-1158) * Marlow Huntley (AD-1159) * Rykos Bumba (AD-1164) * Stella Delphinus (AD-1165) * Majin Kotage (AD-1170) * Soldat du Ciel (AD-1172) * Rathon Boldstyre (AD-1173) * Taden Horwendil (AD-1174) * Kamen Viento (AD-1175) * Kourtz (AD-1176) * Henreth Tammas (AD-1176) * Cirdan Mithrandir (AD-1177) * Severa Fulmaren (AD-1177) * Leif (AD-1179) * Ella Huntley (AD-1181) * Annie Zephyris (AD-1181) * Xiaber (AD-1181) * Zerin Savassi (AD-1181) * Gli Lambe (AD-1182) * Tarah Vass (AD-1183) * Bernard Kotaro (AD-1184) * Shinsou no Ten (AD-1185) The Eastern Zora Collapse (AD-1185) Davus Fulmen attacks the village of Kaimu Kotaro, infecting it with a deadly plague he stole from Sirius Fulmaren. This resulted in the death of every single Zora, except for a group of young Zora's (including Bernard) who Kaimu managed to save and give to King Tiburon’s domain. Kaimu then left to return to his homeland of Labrynna to seek out his original Zora tribe. The Labrynnian Shadow Government (AD-1194) Kaimu and Majin work together to take down a corrupt government official in Labrynna. Davus Fulmen turns out to be behind the act, and supposedly dies, but secretly escapes alive and unharmed. The Hyperspeed Whale Incident (AD-1195) Sirius accidentally creates a Hyperspeed Whale after experimenting on it, enraging Kaimu (who was the caretaker of the whale pod). During this event, Sirius future self briefly replaces his present self, long enough to have a few lines of dialogue before he returns to his own time. The future Sirius is from the third day. Elizabeth Bryce Arrives (AD-1195) Elizabeth Bryseis arrives from the future. Taking on the last name of her patriarch, Tirion, Elizabeth disguises her true heritage. Living in Eldin, she travels as a minstrel for four years, performing in many venues and gaining fame for her talent. During a performance in Goron City in AD-1197, she first met Severa Fulmaren. 'Founding of the Order of the Crimson Eclipse (AD-1199)' Elizabeth sacrifices three guards to her dark masters execution style, their corpses were tied to a tree for all to see. She then began a reign of terror as a bandit queen and leader of a cult. This cult revels in pagan libertarianism and is a thorn in the side of all who oppose them. Six months after founding, Severa Fulmaren joins and renames herself to Severa Brycaren. 'Epoch of Disharmony Season One & Two' Day Zero Theft of the Hylian Trust (AD-1200, Day Zero) Working for an unknown woman cloaked in black Majin Kotage infiltrates Hyrule Castle. Killing eight members of the royal guard, Majin steals the Hylian Trust and gives it to his employer. With the terms of the Hyrulean Accords broken the people of Hyrule reluctantly prepare for the possibly of a war with the surface tribes. Creation of AvaKai (AD-1200, Day Zero) AvaKai (A clone of Kaimu Kotaro) is created by Sirius Fulmaren. Unaware he is a clone this Kaimu set out for Zora's Domain. Sirius is 790 years old at this time. Eridanus Arrives (AD-1200, Day Zero) Polaris Eridanus arrives from the Era of the Interloper Wars. Day One King Tiburon's Recruits (AD-1200, Day One) Zora King Tiburon recruits Polaris, Majin, and AvaKai into his army. He tasks them to secure an alliance with the Goron Patriarch Darmoto in the case of war with the Hylians. The trio set out for Death Mountain via Kakariko Village. Day Two King Dromand's Secret Agents (AD-1200, Day Two) Taden, Leif, Tarah, and Kourtz are arrested and imprisoned for various crimes they had committed in the previous day. Seeking to hide their hand King Dromand and Impa hires them to find the stolen Trust Key in the criminal underworld, blackmailing them into his service. In exchange for freedom and forgiveness of their crimes the band of thieves and outcasts sets out to find a criminal informant named Haldar. Alauth and Ella's Time Jump (AD-1200, Day Two) Alauth takes hold of a stray timeshift stone Kourtz had earlier been arrested for possessing. Accidently activating it while escaping Hyrule Castle's dungeons, Alauth and Ella travel back in time to the witnessing of demise. They return the same day with a comatose Chamdar. Castle Town Massacre (AD-1200, Day Two) Secretly taking on a mission from the Gerudo General Namira, Elizabeth Bryce sneaks into Castle Town to assassinate Constable Felick. * Elizabeth Bryce murders over 70, including Constable Felick * Xiaber's amneisa/alternate personality emerges * The attack is brought to an end by Soldat's swift intervention * Alauth impersonates Beth's master; Sourbeneton. Giving her a timeshift stone they escape town with Chamdar and a blinded Ella in tow. * Marlow Huntley and Uncle Kel go missing in action after fighting a Moldorm in the castle dungeons. Their whereabouts are currently unknown. Battle of Kakariko Village (AD-1200, Day Two) When Impa's thieves try to meet an informant with information about Majin, the Zora group inadvertently blocks them from their target. A large skirmish breaks out when Taden attacks Polaris as a distraction. The battle ends when guards arrive to break up the fight, forcing everyone to escape in different directions. * Leif and Kourtz escape to Zora's River underground. * Polaris and AvaKai escape into the villages well, where they discover the Temple of the Forgotten Depths. * Taden kills the guards and travels to the Yeti Village for personal reasons. * Tarah and Shinsou escape to Hyrule Field, followed by Majin. He tells them about his secret employer in exchange for info on Taden. The Temple of Forgotten Depths (AD-1200, Day Two) AvaKai and Polaris traverse the ancient temple of forgotten depths. During their battle with the lava scorpion, they flash to various points in time within the temple, appearing before a group of ancient monks in the process. These monks see AvaKai, Polaris, and the Scorpion battling, and are inspired to found the Order of Elemental Worship. Right after the defeat of the scorpion, AvaKai is sent temporarily forward in time to around Night 3, appearing before Sirius and Polaris in Dodongo's Cavern. Jaden Bryseis arrives from the future. (Around Day Two) Jaden Bryseis arrives in the Epoch Era to search for Elizabeth Bryce. Day Three Character Deaths (AD-1200, Day Three) * Cirdan Mithrandir is supposedly executed. In reality he used his magical amulet to create an imposter. After the execution the Infernal Hylian Amulet falls into Gli Lambe's possession. * Chief Ymir is killed by Taden Horwendil. Master Jotun's spirit is freed and his body becomes the Yeti Mask. * AvaKai is murdered by Taden. His soul becomes The Dragon Mask. Sirius reveals himself to Taden and Majin. He then knocks the two through a Lunar Door. The Lunar Door (AD-1200, Day Three) Taden, Sirius, and Majin all travel into a Lunar door, at the same time that a time grenade is exploding inside the doorway. The three are temporarily launched into the future, where they witness Sirius free his younger self during the Children of the Dark event. After the Lunar Door incident, Sirius continues to experience corrupted time travel events. * Also during his time at Death Mountain, he jumped into the future and briefly witnessed The Fulmaren Massacre. * During his time in Death Mountain, he is sent backwards in time to witness The Hyperspeed Whale incident from his own past. * Sirius and Polaris are launched into a corrupt alternate future timeline for a few minutes, long enough for Sirius to see an alternate version of AvaKai assault him. Infiltration of Zora's Domain (AD-1200, Day Three) Unable to find the stolen Trust from Majin, Impa's thieves are told King Tiburon is now only one key away from accessing the Timeshift Stone vault. Impa orders the remaining members of her group into Zora's Domain to steal the Zora's Trust Key as a contingency plan. Fighting their way through the Zora army Leif, Tarah, Kourtz, and new member Shinsou are successful in stealing the key. Day Four Theft of the Goron Trust (AD-1200, Day Zero) After deceiving Patriarch Darmoto into believing the Zora had come to steal the Goron Trust Key, Taden infiltrates Dodogno's Cavern in order to steal it for himself. Meanwhile Sirius and Polaris, still in the corrupt alternate future timeline see an alternate Taden steal the key. The two are returned to their own time after a few minutes, and with Majin pursue Taden into Dodongo's Cavern. Taden ends up stealing the trust, but in a different manner than seen in the original flash-forward. The four emerge from the cavern into the Battle of Disharmony. The Battle of Disharmony (AD-1200, Day Four) Lieutenant Mako and 200 of his best troops attempt to take back the trust keys the Hylian's thieves had stolen. The Zora forces are defeated in a surprise attack from the Hylian Army. The Zora and Goron trust fall into Impa's hands. Unaware of their true allegiance Kourtz, Taden, Tarah, Xaiber, and Leif are all captured by the Hylian Army. Taken to the castle dungeons they are secretly followed by Treene and Alauth. Open war breaks out between the Hylians and the Zora. * Impa is revealed to be Majin's Employer to the Zora faction. * Elizabeth Bryce empowers those around her with bloodlust. After nearly being killed by Soldat she is revealed to by the daughter of Kae Bryseis. *Gli steals Elizabeth's Libram after she dropped it. Upon reading it Gli is accidentally cursed with dark bloodlust. * Sirius Fulmaren is temporarily ripped outside of time into his own future, during the events of Funeral of the Full Moon. * Bernard Kotaro is killed in battle. His soul however is accidently sealed within Sirius' Lunar Notebook. * Kaimu Kotaro, using information provided by Ithan Chiaria, hunts down Sirius Fulmaren and confronts him about his crimes. Sirius uses a special device to teleport himself to his lab, and Kaimu into the eastern ocean. * Ella is discovered by Jaden Bryseis. Impressed with her survival he takes Ella under his wing. The two of them and Tuffy then set off the find Elizabeth. Day Five Creation of the Robot Clones (AD-1200, Day Five) Sirius accidently creates 12 robo-clones, based off data from the Battle of Disharmony. These clones escape his lab and ransack the nearby Yeti village before departing on a mission to gather intel from the dragons. While sleeping in Hyrule Castle's Dungeon, Taden's spirit briefly traveled to the Yeti Village with Master Jotun and discovered the chaos the clones had created. Because Taden left the RP on Day 7, he never followed up on this the Yeti village storyline. It is unknown what became of the village or how it recovered from the attack. Epoch of Disharmony Season Two Begins Day Six Lost Woods Temple Raid (AD-1200, Day Six) Annie discovers the sword Illumois before encountering Jaden and Ella. Together, the three work their way through an ancient temple hidden inside the Lost Woods, in search of Elizabeth Bryce. Inside the three defeat the necromancer Vykos Osteon and the rest of his undead cult members. Outside they encounter Severa, who is also searching for Beth. Though initially tense, circumstances force the group to work together in the search for Bryce. Creation of Avarius (AD-1200, Day Six) Avarius is created during an emergency procedure while the real Sirius fixed the magical core of his laboratory. Sirius created the clone as an attempt to carry out his will while he repaired the lab. Unaware of his true origin Avarius heads for Hyrule Castle with Bernard in tow. Day Seven The False Executions (AD-1200, Day Seven) King Dromand holds public executions in the Castle Town Plaza, leading all present to believe that Taden, Leif, Tarah, Kourtz, and Xiaber have been killed. They are all secretly brought into the castle dungeon instead and offered the roles of becoming Sheikah Agents. Only Kourtz declines the offer. * We learn that Cirdan is in fact still alive, and in the castle dungeons. * Avarius witnesses the executions, and become suspicious. He attempts to get into the castle, but is interrupted by Zerin and the two have a duel as guards swarm in. * Once inside Bernard reveals to Avarius that he is really a clone and also a living bomb. He was sent by the real Sirius to kill any who might threaten his plans. Taden attempts to disable the bomb by killing Avarius, but only triggers a countdown. The dungeon crew either evacuate or take cover as the bomb destroys the dungeons. Only Leif is killed in the explosion. * Some of the survivors regroup with Impa at dusk and become Sheikah. She then orders them to find out the location of the timeshift stone vault from the Thunder Dragon. Convergence at Zora's Domain (AD-1200, Day Seven) After giving her two days to heal in his domain, King Tiburon makes an alliance with Elizabeth Bryce. In exchange for protection Beth pledges her cult to the Zora war effort and promises to forge an alliance with General Namira. He then dispatches Beth, the real Kaimu, and Polaris to the Water Dragon to seek information on the timeshift stone vault. * Stella is demoted from her rank of general due to her failure to protect the Zora Trust Key. Her command is given to Polaris. She is then ordered to accompany him. * Soldat makes an informal alliance with King Tiburon to protect the timestone vault from falling into the wrong hands. * Rykos Bumba arrives at Zora's Domain. He's on orders from General Namira to find Bloody Beth and join her cause, if for no other reason than to keep a watchful eye on her. * Majin drinks at a bar in Zora's Domain, unable to cope with the guilt of having started the war. In a drunken stupor he starts a fight with Rykos, which ends up with him getting hurled across the room. * After a metaphysical visit with Bernard Kotaro, Kaimu decides to rename himself Kaimu Eridanus and start a new clan. He then realizes he is Polaris' ancestor. The Storm Assault (AD-1200, Night Seven) On their way out of the woods Severa, Jaden, Ella, and Annie are all attacked by Davus Fulmen. The four escape to Zora's Domain where they regroup with the others. Davus intends to destroy the Domain with his stolen bioweapon in order to wipe out the Eridanus line. A large battle breaks out as the others attempt to stop him. Davus succeeds in killing or possesseing several of the battles participants, but they are all brought back to life when Severa uses her timestone crusher to reverse time. With his newfound powers taken away Davus is killed in a one-on-one duel with Polaris. * After being injured Elizabeth is killed by Ella in order to protect her father. In the afterlife she learns how Sourbeneton betrayed the Celestials to side with Demise during the Demon War. Before Sourbeneton can consume her soul however time is reversed and Elizabeth is brought back to life. Later she renounces the dark deity and her allegiance to the Crimson Eclipse Cult. Goron Tribe Declares War (AD-1200, Night Seven) After Patriarch Darmoto rejected an alliance with Zora, King Tiburon sends Coru to assassinate him. He plots to install a new leader more favorable to the Zora’s. The assassination is foiled by Corgoro who kills Coru. Enraged by this attempt on his life, and believing the Zora to have stolen his trust key, Darmoto declares war on the Zora Tribe. * Kamen makes an informal alliance with Darmoto, officially to protect the timeshift stone vault. Darmoto orders Corgoro to accompany him and Richter to the Fire Dragon in order to seek out information. Destruction of the Guardian Island (AD-1200, Night Seven) A massive volcanic eruption occurs on the Guardian Island, decimating the Guardian Order and forcing the survivors to evacuate to Hyrule. The eruption also frees 3 Demon Lords and a hoard of Ma drones who were sealed away on the island. These Ma begin to possess the surviving guardians and soon after their new Demon army sets out for the western coastline to conquer Hyrule. The Early Sun (AD-1200, Night Seven) To help demonstrate the side effects of all the time travel and time magic in this RP, the population of Hyrule was bumped forward to Morning 8. This time jump affected people at varying points in their own timeline. The Early Sun was triggered by the meddling of Sirius, the Davus Fulmen time bubble, and the shockwaves from King Dromand's time bomb in the vault. * Sirius attempts to teleport Severa back into his lab. Due to her previous time travel events she fails to teleport and insted Taden Horwendil and Rykos Bumba are warped into the Fulmaren Laboratory. Not knowing what to do with them Sirius has the two put into suspended animation within a sealing chamber. Day Eight The Curse of Sourbeneton (AD-1200, Day Eight) Enraged at Elizabeth's betrayal Sourbeneton attempts to kill her remotely using the blood pact she made. Beth however is protected by Aris Mastigos. Denied the chance to kill her but still owed his due the dark father instead choses to punish the the race that helped her the most. At dawn the male Gerudo population dies in a mysterious curse. Only one baby boy named Laadorf survives. Rhunerys Telaris finds the boy and carries him off to parts unknown using her sand magic. The village elders realize the child is the embodiment of a powerful evil, and if ever he should return he shal be renamed Ganondorf. Battle of Gerudo Desert (AD-1200, Day Eight) Using an army made up of fresh conscripts from Castle Town the Hyrulean Army launches a surprise attack on the Gerudo Desert. While war is raging outside Tarah, Xiaber, and Shinsou infiltrate the Gerudo Fortress while most of the guards are off fighting in battle. The three have a brief skirmish with General Namira and Svalla Ralisa in the fortress library. Svalla is killed when the spirit of a Garo she stole leaves her body defenseless. This spirit then guides Dromand's Secret Agents directly to the Thunder Dragon. *While fighting in the battle at night Henreth is engulfed by a time-portal. Created inadvertently due to Dromand's tampering with the Timestone Vault, Henreth is transported through time to Day One, 2108. Attack of the Clones (AD-1200, Day Eight) The Robo-Clones created by Sirius are brought back under his control. He splits them into two groups, one headed to extract information from the Fire Dragon, the other the Water Dragon. There the Death Mountain clone group encounters Kamen, Richter, and Corgoro, while the Faron Woods group encounters King Tiburon's Recruits. Both sets of Robot Clones are destroyed in battle. During the attack Kaimu is transformed into a Dragon due to the after affects of The Labrynna Zora Experiment being activated remotely by Sirius. *Gli finds and attacks Elizabeth out of revenge for the curse Beth's Libram placed upon her. During the duel Gli is beheaded and left for dead. However due to the Infernal Hylian Amulet keeping her alive Gli is unable to die. Eventually her severed head grows its limbs back into the form of the Lonesome Treant. Battle of the Timestone Vault (AD-1200, Night Eight) All three of the groups seeking out the timeshift stone vault meet with the dragons and are then warped to the vault entrence. There King Dromand and Impa greet them and reveal they have already emptied the vault of all its timeshift stones. Dromand explains he has foreseen a future where Hyrule will be nearly destroyed. To prevent this he has secretary ordered the stones to be reforged into the Ocarina of Time, the Wind Waker, and various other legendary items that will someday be used to save the world. *The Ma that escaped the Guardian Island arrive at the vault, forceing the trust groups to fight off this new demon army. Though outnumberd the arrival of Arch Angel (possessing Soldat) and Death Angel (possessing Shinsou and Tarah) turns the tables on the demons. All of the Ma drones are killed, but the three demon lords escape. *Durring the battle the Fulmaren Laboratory from late 2107 warps into the skirmish due to Dromand's tampering with the vault. After finding themselves inside Severa, Ella, Stella, and Annie are inadvertently flung into Day One of 2108 after the lab returns to its native era. *Useing a Ma drone to preform a forbidden magic ritual, Polaris, Jaden, and Elizabeth warp into the afterlifes underworld in order to save Elly Alysi Shea. Perdition's Call (AD-1200 to ????) Polaris, Jaden, and Elizabeth journey into the Underworld of Hell in order to mount a rescue mission for Elly Shea, whose soul had become trapped there. Once the trio reach her however they discover the whole setup is a trap created by Sourbeneton, who intends to take revenge on Elizabeth. However the four manage to overcome their plight and Sourbeneton is finally defeated once and for all. 'The Legendary Origins Era (AD-1201 to AD-1599)' Isaac Telmar is born. (AD-1486) Isaac Telmar was born sometime this year. Fire and Blood (AD-1512) Isaac is made to fight for his life thirteen times, at the end of which is he is marked with the Brand of the Primordial Flame. Shortly thereafter, Isaac returns to his family home and, under the thrall of the Brand Serpent, murders every living member of his family, earning him the name Kinslayer. The Theft of Eridanus (AD-1560) Polaris' egg is stolen by Rhunerys, and hatched 3 days later. Polaris was born to Lyra and Scorpius Eridanus. The Separation of the Fulmens (AD-1560) Davus Fulmen is reborn from the fragments of his staff left behind by Polaris. Sirius Fulmen is born, and snatched away by Rhunerys, and his link to Ratnis is broken. Rhunerys takes the infant to a future version of Sirius (who is now 1150 years old) that is in his laboratory in Snowpeak. Future Sirius watches over his own infant self. Character Births (AD-1569 to AD-1587) * Darrel Mytura (AD-1569) * Seishi Ma (AD-1573) * Laynnei (AD-1575) * Nahc Chan (AD-1584) * Ithan & Lia Chiaria (AD-1587) Great War Begins (AD-1588) A four way war breaks out between the Hylian's, the Gerudo, the Goron's, and the Zora. Shocker. Devastation and Secrecy (AD-1590) Half of the Hylian Army Wiped out by Zora and Gerudo * Link is hidden in the Lost Woods * Seishi and Nahc depart Hyrule Senshi Ma is Born (AD-1598) Senshi Ma was born this year. Great War Ends (AD-1599) The Hylian's win the Great War. The five nations of the Hyrulean Continent are unified under Hyrule. 'Ocarina of Time (AD-1600 to AD-1607)' The events of this time period are true in the general sense, but the details are not set in stone. The Imprisoning War Begins (AD-1600) * Darrel fights for Hyrule, where he meets his wife Helen. * Isaac fights for Ganondorf. The fates of Darrel and Isaac are bound by prophecy. The Warriors of Light (AD-1600, First Day to Third Day) Seishi and Phoenix confront Taden Hothnight in the snow peak mountain. They are defeated by saved by the timely arrival of Darrim and Laynnei. Darrim is slain. Laynnei becomes the new host for Death and Arch Angel. Seishi inherits the Sword of Light and is able to briefly transform into Arch Angel to defeat Taden. * Seishi Ma returns to Hyrule. He attempts kill Ganondorf when he see’s him arrive a Hyrule Castle but is stopped and captured by General Sabre. * At the same time Syzan Xiphias attempts to assassinate Princess Zelda but hesitates upon seeing her locket. Both Impa and Phoenix pursue him but he eludes capture Wedding and a Baby (AD-1603) * Seishi and Laynnei Wed * Ayala Ma is born later that year 'The Unspoken Era (AD-1607 to AD-2106)' Avarikh's War (AD-1611) Avarikh wages war to free Ganon. The Children of the Dark (AD-1617) Young Sirius has the mind/body/appearance of a 7 year old. He was awakened from stasis 7 years prior, after being in stasis for 50 years (since his birth in 1560). He is being held captive in his own future self's laboratory. However, the adult Sirius (who would be 1207 years old by now) is nowhere to be seen. Ithan and Lia arrive on the scene, after their participation in OoT. The vile wizards in control corrupt their timestream and revert them to age 7 physically, but they retain their memories and minds. All three are freed when the Epoch version of Sirius (age 790) appears briefly, traveling from Day 3 of Epoch with Taden and Majin. The Epoch version vanishes back into the Epoch era after freeing his younger self and the Chiaria's. Fallen Angel (AD-1624) Darrel and Helen are enjoying an increasingly rare time of peace and solitude when Isaac appears in their midst. After a brief exchange Isaac murders Helen in order to deal an emotional and psychological blow to his fated adversary. Fulmaren Village Massacre (AD-1628) Sirius murders his father thanks to his father being abusive to him and his whole family. He is nonetheless convicted and shunned by his family. He then kills his entire adoptive family and the village he lives in. During the events of the Lunar Door on Day 3 of Epoch, an older version of Sirius was forced to watch this event as a third party. The Witch in the Desert (AD-1630) Sirius is married with Vera, and the two begin traveling. In 1630 they are lost in the desert, and nearly murdered by Davus Fulmen. Sirius and Vera are saved by Rhunerys Telaris, who was in the desert at the time. They then became indebted to her.. The Mural of Elemental History (AD-2000) While on their supposed final mission for their employer Telaris; Sirius Fulmaren and Vera are sent back in time to the Pre-Epoch Era after stumbling upon an ancient mural painted in a deep cavern. Sirius is 440 years old (from 1560) when sent back. Later in this same year, Ithan and Lia Chiaria wake up that same Sirius (who has been alive since his time travel to Epoch, but went into sleep-stasis in the 1600's). This older Sirius is now 1590 years old. Character Births (AD-2072 to AD-2102) * Ren Henning is born (AD-2036) * Blom Blomgrin is born (AD-2062) * Phasma Timora is born (AD-2065) * Simeon Ryssdal is born (AD-2066) * Tobias Pepperwhistle is born (AD-2072) * Harken Zeiss is born (AD-2073) * Taur Dagnir is Created (AD-2077) * Jeskai Kondoru is Born (AD-2078) * Horus is born (AD-2082) * Whie Malreaux is born (AD-2082) * Kito is born (AD-2083) * Jacob Hewlitt is born (AD-2084) * Gigagoron is born (AD-2085) * Jaden Bryseis is born (AD-2085) * Lynn Annei is born (AD-2087) * Elly Alysi Shea is born (AD-2090) * Kae Bryseis is born (AD-2091) * Habiki Sol is born (AD-2102) 'Interloper War Season One & Two (AD-2107)' The events of The Legend of Zelda: Interloper War take place throughout this year. A race of Dark Interlopers known as the Twili invade Hyrule in an attempt to take control Hyrule and ultimately the Sacred Realm. The Twili are lead by Lord Grem who plots to use the collective power of the dead to obtain the Triforce. May Battle of Ordon In the wars opening battle, Twili Imperial Army forces lead by Commander Maydni fight General Rus' Ordonian Standing Army outside the Temple of Time in the Faron Woods. After two weeks of fighting the Ordonians are defeated. Before retreating however Rus detonates the Forest Sage Medallion, killing all the Twili in it's vacancy. Maydni survives but is left half insane. After conquering Ordon providence the Twili move on to attack Hyrule proper. June Castletown Kick-off (Day One) The first skirmish in Castletown brings with it a sense of impending war. (http://zbrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Castletown_Kick-Off) The Fifth Scion (Day Two) Kae Bryseis' spirit is whisked away to a meta-physical dreamscape. There representatives of the Three Goddesses inform her that Nayru has chosen her as a Scion, a divine champion to save the land. With this imbuing she is anointed with potent magic powers. With this new found power however came responsibility. As a drawback the magic would carry the risk of causing her self-harm if she were to ever rely upon it too excessively. Taden's Assimilation of Lynn (Day Three) Lynn Annei searches through the Royal Vaults of Hyrule Castle for any items that could be of use. There Lynn discovers an ancient artifact belonging to the ice lich Taden Hothnight, and becomes possessed by it. Her zealous will was enough to somewhat match against Taden; rather then be consumed, she becomes subsumed and the two began a co-existence as one being, calling itself Lynn Hothnight. She then begins traveling Hyrule to spread Taden's dark influence. Return of the Light Warriors (Night Three) In Hyrule Castle a meeting is held about what to do with Taden and the Twili Invasion. Eventually the group agrees to forge a magical weapon of light called the Daybreak Sword. With powers rivalling the Master Sword it's hoped it can be used to turn back the invasion as well as to exorcise Lynn. To create the sword rare hidden elements must be collected and enhanced with the blessings of the Light Spirits. Taking on the old name "Light Warriors" this group sets out on its quest. The Siege of Castle Town (Day Five) A massive battle breaks out when Commander Maydni and her 1000 magically empowerd Twili lay waste to Hyrule Castle Town. Though the Twili are eventually defeated with the death of Maydni, the city is all but destroyed in the process. In the aftermath of battle the city's ruins fall under the control of four different factions vyivying for power. Forced into retreat the Hyrulean Army sets up it's new provisional capital in Hidden Kakariko. *The warring factions include Harken's Haunts, guerilla Hylian survivors based out of the city sewers; Vykos Osteon's undead army, based out of his floating fortress; Penumbra's Dusk-blighted bloodcursed, based out of Hyrule Castle; and Sha'Tive's slivers, based out of her palace of bones. Return of Ganon (Day Five) In the Arbiter's Grounds, the Gerudo launch an uprising against Hyrule. Lynn Hothnight catches wind of this and wipes out every single Gerudo she finds. Afterwords Lynn finds Ganondorf imprisoned in the grounds. While not the man who faced the Hero of Time, this new reincarnation of Ganon still resents Hyrule for their persecution of the Gerudo. Lynn falsely pins the blaim for the massacre on the Hylians and sets him free. Ganondorf then sets out to collect the Sage Medallions to reempower him in his quest for revenge. The Oocha Assist (Day Six) The Thunderbird, Rukh, and it's pilot Aviatrix, Mirra Lemeris, arrive to assist Hyrule. The Hated Relics (Day Six) Polaris loses the Hated Knife when an explosion sends it into Habiki’s Light Heart, allowing Taden’s Ghost to generate a spectral form and possess the newly created Dead Heart. He seeks the Hated Cloak from Lynn, the Hated Mask from Whie, and the Hated Medallion from Habiki Ma’s corpse in the underworld. The Eridanus Epoch (Day Seven) Polaris Eridanus enters a secret vault belonging to his family beneath a frozen waterfall in Zora's Domain. Inside he meets with Rhunerys Telaris who gives him a new sword called Winters Tide. On the way out Polaris is attacked. Making a final stand he raises his sword above his head and unwittingly cuts a timeshift stone attached to the ceiling in half. In the ensuing explosion Polaris is sent back in time to Epoch Day Zero. Simultaneous to this, Davus Fulmen is also sent back in time, having his timeline uniquely intertwined with Polaris already. Davus is sent back further to AD-1002. The Prince Arrives (Day Seven) 6 Months before IWS3, Prince Se'Long, the son of Sha'Tive Le'Song is born. Growing rapidly he soon takes control of his mothers undead army and uses it to wreak havoc throughout Castle Town Ruins. Journey to the Sacred Realm (Day Seven) After being slowly killed by her own magic Kae seeks out the Light Medallion to save her. To find it she, Elly, and Mirra must enter the Sacred Realm via Moon Pearl. When they arrive, they discover Aris Mastigos at war with Sourbeneton. The adventurers are able to banish Sourbeniton from space and time and Kae is awarded with the Light Medallion for her bravery. After the battle Aris agrees to come back to Hyrule with them. October Funeral of the Full Moon Sirius Fulmaren is executed by Kokage Tsukiakari. The death of Sirius meant the deactivation of most major systems in his Laboratory. However, it was not all at once, causing many safeguard systems to disable first, resulting in the entire Laboratory undergoing a sudden time jump to The Vault of the Epoch Era. This happened due to the Laboratory absorbing excess timestone energy for many centuries after King Dromand destroyed the last of the timestones, releasing an invisible but potent timewave through history. Interloper Season Three (AD-2108) Jan 1st 2108 * Morton Waypost rises from the grave of Sirius Fulmaren * Polaris returns from Hell * Ithan Chiaria is murdered by Morton 'Future Era (AD-2109 Onward)' The Death of Elly Shea (AD-2109) Shortly after the Interloper War's conclusion, Elly Alysi Shea and Jaden Bryseis wed in Hidden Kakariko. During the ceremony Elly is suddenly killed without warning by Hothnight the Hated. Due to soul corruption grafted onto her during the Interloper War Elly could not pass on into the Sacred Realm. Instead she awoke in the Underworld (Hell) stuck in a state of limbo. Devastated by her loss Jaden plots to someday enter Hell and resurrect her using necromancy. Elizabeth Bryseis Time Travels to Epoch (AD-2121) Working for Sourbeneton, the Oni of Light, Elizabeth Bryseis betrays her family to obtain the Starborn Edge. When Elizabeth picked up the Starborn Edge, Kae used a combination of wardings as well as stored effects in an attempt to erase Elizabeth from existence. Some of the enchantments backfired, and instead she sent her into the Outer Realms, lost in time and space. Sourbeneton took her on a journey to gain one of the Five Essences of Apocrypha. All five were forged into a blade, which has the Edge at its core. Once the sword was complete, he sent her to the distant past to start gathering worshipers, as worship increases his strength. The Jaden Epoch (AD-2126) Jaden Bryseis and Tuffy are sent back in time to the Epoch Era in order to find and capture Elizabeth. Secretly he also plans on using Beth and Polaris' help to enter the Underworld and rescue Elly's soul. Reaching through Time (AD-2200) Morton Waypost, now freed from Ratnis, works with Kokage to manipulate a past version of Sirius Fulmaren, during his time in The Battle of Disharmony. They end up telling him about his own future, and Morton alters the nature of Sirius' Lunar Notebook, allowing it to become a vessel for the recently deceased.